Querido diario
by Arya. Hija de Islanzadi
Summary: Maka escribe un diario contando lo que le pasa, las cosas que siente, y todo lo que le interesa. Y aqui estan algunas de sus hojas. Conjunto de Drabbles :3
1. 25 de mayo

_New history! *-* Bueno, ya saben, Soul Eater no es mio, es de Onkubo-Sama (God sabe the King!) Notas al final :D_

* * *

Viernes 25 de mayo

Querido diario:

Hoy, luego de la insistencia de Tsubaki, empecé a escribir un diario. No sé muy bien que voy a escribir pero según lo que me dijeron, tengo que escribir las cosas que me pasan y lo que siento. Entonces bueno, empezare con algo que me paso hoy:

Fui hasta el mercado de la esquina para conseguirme un cuadernillo para empezar este diario y me compre uno que tenia dibujos de onigiris y sushis con caritas y algunas palabras en japonés. Cuando vuelvo al departamento dejé el cuaderno en la mesa y me fui a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua. Cuando regreso vi que Soul tenía el cuaderno en su mano y me miraba con una expresión socarrona en el rostro. Cuando le pregunte que tanto miraba me respondió ''¿No estás grande para cuadernos con dibujitos?''. Y yo me enojé y le pegué con un libro en la cabeza (es un habito que tengo pero que me es imposible erradicar). Luego me encerré en mi cuarto para leer un rato y El entro con cara de arrepentido y un chocolate para mí. Soul es muy lindo cuando lo desea, aunque a veces lo hace sin darse cuenta y es aun más lindo, pero sé que solo es lindo porque soy su compañera y su amiga.

Bueno, es muy tarde y tengo sueño asique es mejor que me vaya a dormir. Mañana te contaré como es mi relación con Soul y algunos detalles de mi vida con él.

Maka Albarn

PD: Creo que podría mejorar la firma, será cuestión de probar

* * *

_Wozu wozu! Como están queridos lectorcitos y lectorcitas? :3 Yo les vengo con una colección de Drabbles que se me ocurrió mientras escribía en mi diario. Y hubo una charla mas o menos así con Maka:_

_Yo: Seria interesante ver el diario de Maka_

_Maka: No voy a aceptar que publiques mi diario!_

_Yo: No necesito tu consentimiento! Jajaja_

_Maka: (Alzando un libro amenazadoramente) A no?_

_Yo: ._. NO! y no me importa cuantos Maka-chops me des, yo lo voy a publicar igual!_

_Y me dio un Maka-chop, pero sobreviví y les traigo las hojas de su diario ¬w¬ jejeje_

_Bueno, hasta mañana que subo el proximo capi :D_

_~Arya-chan~_


	2. 26 de mayo

_Bueno, aquí la conti :3 Notas al final_

* * *

Sábado 26 de mayo

Querido diario:

Como lo prometí ayer, hoy voy a hablar de mi relación con Soul.

Soul ''Eater'' Evans es mi compañero, mi arma, mi mejor amigo…y el chico que me gusta. Es tan genial (o _cool_ como se autodenomina), es divertido y muy atractivo. Es alto de pelo blanco y ojos rojos, ah, esos ojos son lo que mas me gusta de él, son como dos llamas que incendian mi alma y me hacen sentir cálida por dentro. Aunque sé que mis esperanzas de que el sentimiento que yo siento por él sea mutuo son muy muy bajas. Aun así me siento celosa cuando veo todas las cartas y solicitudes que le llegan a él, sobre todo desde que es un Death Scythe, de chicas más guapas que yo. También cuando veo que se babea por chicas mucho mas dotadas, como Blair, y eso hace que me sienta aun peor ya que soy bastante plana. Estas cosas son las que me hacen pensar que no tengo oportunidad con él. Y me duele, me duele todas las noches que pienso en él y las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas mojando mi almohada. Sí, me duele mucho en mi pecho, pero lo amo, y es un sentimiento que no puedo controlar, ni quiero hacerlo.

Tsubaki tenía razón, es bueno desahogar algunas penas entre las hojas de un diario. Pero es hora de terminar por hoy, ya que tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Makita~

PD: Esta firma no me gusto para nada, la próxima vez la cambiaré

* * *

_Konbawa mis queridos nekos (les gusta ser nekos o prefieren ser otra cosa?) Bueno, aquí está la conti, y no se pueden quejar porque se las traje en exceso rápido :D quizás porque ya tengo la idea tan formada en la cabeza y es tan fácil escribir un drabbel que lo hago muy rápido -w-_

_Ja-ne!_

_~Arya-chan~_

_Palabra en japonés del día: _うち_- uchi = casa_


	3. 28 de mayo

_Tercer capi *-* jejej soy la mejor_

* * *

Lunes 28 de mayo

Querido diario:

Ayer salimos a patinar con Tsubaki, Liz y Patty. Les conté que estoy escribiendo un diario y me sorprendí cuando me dijeron que ellas también tienen uno, aunque según Liz, el de Patty está lleno de dibujos. Ellas son mis mejores amigas, bueno, mis únicas amigas. Solo ellas saben de mi amor por Soul y aunque más de una vez trataron de convencerme de que le confiese mi amor yo sigo reticente al respecto.

Hoy tenemos una misión para cazar una bruja en las cercanías del desierto del Sahara, seguro que hará muchísimo calor. No soporto el sol, me hace daño porque mi piel es pálida, tengo ojos claros y mi cabello es rubio, o algo así como rubio. Soul es más resistente porque, aunque es albino de cabello, su piel es más morena que la mía. Dentro de unos minutos comeré algo para no morirme de hambre durante el viaje que, como es otro continente (algo un poco obvio), tenemos que viajar en avión. No me gusta viajar en avión, me resulta muy cansador y tedioso.

Cuando vuelva te pondré al tanto de lo que ocurrió en ese tiempo.

Maka-chan

PD: Esta firma me gusta un poco más, pero seguiré probando hasta hallar la correcta

* * *

_Holas holitas, jejeje ¬w¬ como andan? Yo escuchando Madonna *w* Bueno, no hay mucho de que hablar sobre este capi, pero no crean que es relleno porque no lo es :D_

_Nada mas que decir ._. emmm… ja-ne!_

_~Arya-chan~_

_Palabra en japonés del día: _べんきょうします- _benkyoushimasu = estudiar_


	4. 31 de mayo

_OwO sip, cuarto capi, difrutenlo! Notas al final… (Aunque no sé por qué lo aclaro xD)_

Jueves 31 de mayo

Querido diario:

Ayer a la noche volvimos de nuestra misión en el Sahara. Cómo explicarla sin que se me destroce el corazón otra vez? La bruja era una muy poderosa, dominaba la luz y la energía lo que hizo que fuera en extremo difícil de vencer. Llevábamos una riña muy equilibrada hasta que la maldita, que se hacía llamar Luxtear, lanzó un cegador rayo de luz directamente a mi rostro, cegándome momentáneamente. Aprovechando mi repentina incapacidad, ella se abalanzó sobre mí y me golpeó con fuerza en un costado. Eso causo que se me quebraran tres costillas, una de las cuales quedó incrustada en mi pulmón haciéndome excesivamente difícil respirar. Tosí sangre y Soul se des transformó otra vez en humano para sostenerme. No lo hubiera hecho, porque la bruja soltó una especie de bola de luz que lo electrificó paralizando sus músculos y causándole repentinos espasmos. Vi, impotente, cuando esa desalmada tomó el rostro de Soul entre sus manos y fundió sus labios con los de él. Sentí la rabia hervir mi sangre y con desesperación me arrastré hacia ella, gimiendo de dolor ante las irregularidades del terreno que hacían que me doliera aún más respirar. Boqueaba tratando de recuperar el aire que me faltaba y sentía la sangre cálida manar por la piel lacerada y sucia de mi herida. Pero tenía que hacerlo, saqué fuerzas de la flaqueza y tomé a la malvada por el tobillo haciéndola trastabillar y caer. Soul pudo liberarse de su parálisis y, nuevamente en modo de arma, cayó pesadamente a mi lado. Logre tomarlo y asirme de él para ponerme de pié y partir a la bruja antes de que lograra reincorporarse. Pronto todo se volvió negro y me desplomé en el suelo. Lo último que oí fue a Soul gritar mi nombre.

Y así desperté en el hospital del Shibusen, donde me encuentro escribiendo en este momento, con Soul en la cama contigua. Según me explicó él, cuando me desmayé estaba sangrando profusamente de mi costado y tenía las piernas con cortadas severas y profundas por haberme arrastrado por las piedras y la tierra. Toda esa suciedad hizo que se me infectaran las heridas y por ello costarán aún más en sanar. Soul también salió bastante mal, pero no tanto como yo. Al parecer esa parálisis, sumado a los espasmos bruscos y repentinos debidos a la electricidad que lo recorría en ese momento confundiendo las señales nerviosas, causaron que se desgarrara algunos músculos. Algunos sin mucha importancia, pero otros, como el de su pantorrilla, fueron bastante graves.

Bueno, en cuanto avancen los días iré anotando nuestros progresos

Maka =)

PD: En esta firma traté de auto subirme el ánimo, pero no fue muy efectivo.

_Oh POR DIOS! No es por alardear, pero que bien que quedo! xD jajaja, aunque se pasa un poco de la categoría drabble, supongo que todavía lo es :/_

_Bueeeno, este capi es mas corto de lo que hubiera querido, pero me di cuenta de que nadie (ni siquiera yo que amo escribir) escribe TANTO en su diario xD jeje_

_Espero que les guste y todo eso! Y ya veremos que es de Maka y Soul *w*_

_Palabras en japonés del día: _くろ, しろ_-Kuro, shiro = Negro, blanco _


	5. 2 de junio

_Nyajajaja, quinto capi, gomen por la tardanza O.o_

Sábado 2 de junio

Querido diario:

Hoy nos dejaron salir del hospital para seguir con nuestro reposo en casa. Spirit estuvo como loco ofreciéndome ayuda, una ayuda innecesaria e inútil. Yo estoy en silla de ruedas y con los antebrazos vendados. Soul está un poco mejor, solo tiene que andar con muletas por su pantorrilla desgarrada.

Llegamos a casa y Blair nos esperaba con todos nuestros amigos. Sinceramente, en ese momento no tenía ánimos para ningún tipo de reunión o fiesta. Solo quería acostarme y leer un rato, pero no, tuve que pasar una hora y media escuchando los estruendosos gritos de Black Star, los quejidos lastimeros de Death the Kid, las incesantes risas de Patty y las sugerencias de Liz sobre que ropa debía vestir y cómo maquillarme. Pero bueno, luego de todo ese jaleo pude por fin descansar.

Ahora me dispongo a contarte de mi hilarante aventura con la silla de ruedas:

Estaba tranquila, juntando algunas cosas que quedaron desordenadas luego de que se fueran los chicos, cuando de pronto vi uno de mis libros que era vilmente usado para sostener la pata de una silla. Decidida, me acerqué a la silla y me doblé para recogerlo. Mi mala suerte hizo que, al sacar el libro, la silla se me cayera encima dejándome trabada sobre el brazo de mi silla de ruedas. Forcejeé para liberarme pero no funcionó, entonces decidí balancearme para ver si la silla se resbalaba y caía. Pero no, la que se cayó fui yo. Me fui con silla y todo de bruces al suelo y ambas sillas (la de ruedas y la común) cayeron sobre mi haciendo imposible que escapara. ¿Qué hice en ese momento? Pues, en vista que no podía zafarme, hice lo único que se me ocurrió. ¿Grité? no, ¿Lloré? Tampoco, ¿me lamenté por mi mala suerte? Eso nunca. Simplemente tomé mi libro y me puse a leer, con las sillas encima. Luego de cinco capítulos y aproximadamente media hora Soul despertó de su siesta y me descubrió en esa posición tan anormal. Me preguntó ''¿Qué haces ahí?'' Y con mi mejor sarcasmo le respondí ''Oh nada, solo pensé que sería una estupenda forma de apreciar el libro desde otra perspectiva''. Al final me ayudó a levantarme y me cargó hasta mi habitación. Ah, fue tan hermoso sentirme mecida por sus brazos y fue tan tierna la forma en que me dejó en mi cama.

Lo amo tanto, y escribir sobre él hace que amaine un poco el dolor de mi pecho

Bueno, tengo que seguir reposando

Maka-chan

PD: Se me ocurrió esta firma cuando hoy Tsubaki me llamo así, me gusta.

_Konichiwa :3 Como andan mis nekos? Yo aquí contenta por este capi OwO Gomen ne por tarder tanto, es que la maldita inspiracion andaba para cualquier lado ¬¬ pero ahora volvio un tanto remolona n_nU jajaja Me dejaran un review verdad? porque son buenitos :D_

_Palabra en japonés del día: _かきます_- kakimasu = escribir o dibujar_


	6. 4 de junio

Lunes 4 de junio

Querido diario:

Hoy fue nuestro primer día de clases luego de la misión del Sahara. Fue muy cómico el problema que se armo para que pudiera subir las escaleras estando en silla de ruedas. Soul insistía en que me subiera a él y voláramos hasta arriba (*), pero me negué rotundamente ya que no podría mantener el equilibrio volando y de seguro caería. Entonces, luego de una miríada de propuestas logramos decidir que Soul me cargaría en sus espaldas y Spirit llevaría la silla hasta arriba. El primer tramo estuvo bien pero cuanto más subíamos más lento íbamos. Cuando llegamos al final él se derrumbó y casi pude ver como se le escapaba el alma por la boca. Reí un poco ante la situación, pero de inmediato dejé de reír. Todos me miraban con cara de compasión y lástima, lo que menos quería era parecer un cordero degollado. Me senté en mi silla y alce la barbilla demostrando que no estaba asustada ni dolida.

Dentro de todo, las clases estuvieron bien, tomé notas y me reí con las locuras de Black Star. Después de un arduo día de clases volvimos a casa y comimos ramen hecho por Soul. Después de comer me fui a bañar, ese fue el problema del día. Pero no lo escribiré hoy porque estoy muy cansada y es largo de contar, mañana lo escribiré.

Maka-chan

PD: Hoy no tengo nada que poner en la post data, jaja

* * *

_(*)Es una referencia al manga, y si no lo leíste ¿Que diablos estas esperando!?_

_Asasgdsvtr wev Wozu wozu! :D Soy la mejor, o no? ALABENME SIMPLES MORTALES!_

_B*S: Hey, eso lo digo yo!_

_Yo: Pues no insignificante humano, yo soy Arya Diosa de mis fanfics, así que te me quedas calladito!_

_B*S: Ok u.u_

_Yo: Muajajajaja!_

_Bueno, terminada mi discusión con Black*Star, por fin me volvió la inspiración :D asique I'm Back! Muajajaja wO_

_Palabra en japonés del dia: _たべま -Tabemasu = Comer


	7. 5 de junio

Martes 5 de junio

Querido Diario:

Hoy, como te prometí ayer, voy a escribir lo que pasó ayer a la noche. Aunque puede que sea vergonzoso después, cuando lo relea.

Eran las 8 u 8.30, hora de bañarme. La última vez que había tomado un baño era hacia dos días y en manos de Nygus sensei que por lo menos era mujer y enfermera. Pero ahora estábamos Soul y yo, Blair no volvería hasta mucho mas tarde. Soul me miró con cara de "Oh por dios, y ahora ¿Qué se supone que haga?" y eso me causó gracia. Me llevó en la silla hasta la puerta del baño, me cargó hasta dentro y me dejó sentada en el inodoro. Salió del baño para dejar que me desvistiera, pero no podía, aun me dolían las costillas y mis brazos eran torpes así que necesité su ayuda para desvestirme. En cuanto me quitó la remera sentí como los colores se me subían a la cara, y eso que aun tenía el sostén, las bragas y el pantalón. Noté como a Él le temblaban las manos por los nervios así que decidí tranquilizarlo, y quizás también lograra calmarme a mí. Le dije "Tranquilo, hemos pasado por cosas peores, y ahora no podré castigarte por pervertido" y le sonreí, él me devolvió la sonrisa y siguió quitándome la ropa y las vendas de los brazos. Las heridas ya estaban casi cicatrizadas gracias a la magia de Kim, pero yo había insistido en que no las curara del todo. Retomando con lo que iba, desviando la mirada Soul me llevó hasta latina de agua caliente. Empezó a lavarme los brazos y el cuello tratando de evitar mis pechos. Pero inevitablemente cayó en ellos y yo me sentí en el paraíso los pocos segundos que sus manos con jabón hicieron contacto con mis senos. Siguió bajando hasta que se vio obligado a lavar 'ese' lugar. Fue menos de un segundo, pero toqué el cielo con las manos cuando lo sentí en un contacto tan íntimo, tan personal. Luego lavó mi pelo y me secó y vistió. En una de las tantas veces que me rozó solté un pequeño gemido que temo que haya escuchado, debe pensar que soy una pervertida (Aunque no dista de la realidad).

Lo amo tanto, espero que él llegue a sentirse un poco más atraído a mí luego de lo que pasó ayer. Puede notar que sus mejillas estaban encendidas y eso me pareció tan tierno. Odio tener esta incertidumbre que me pesa. Me duele tanto el corazón cuando pienso en que jamás me corresponderá, pero como bien dicen, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Asique trato de mantener una vista positiva sobre todo esto, por mucho que me cueste hacerlo.

Maka-chan

PD: Hoy no paso nada digno de contarse, solo cosas de rutina

* * *

_Asasdada Konichiwa mis nekos -w- como dicen que les va? Yo contenta por este capi :D aunque me costó horrores escribirlo, porque tuve que recortarlo bastante para que no quede tan largo u.u odio recortar las cosas que escribo :P pero ya que :)_

_Un Rev? Uno solito onegaaaaaaaaaaai ºwº y si alguno tiene una idea para este fic o para no apto para malpensados ¡Bienvenida sea! Además si me dan una idea pondré su nombre al final del capítulo :D_

_Palabra en japonés del día: ~から;どうして - ~Kara ; doushite - por qué? ; Porque…_


	8. 6 de junio

Miércoles 6 de junio

Querido diario:

¡Hoy tengo algo tan importante que contarte! Estábamos con Soul deambulando por el Shibusen. Terminamos en una de lo tantos balcones del colegio y nos quedamos en silencio mirando el paisaje. En un momento, no sé cuando, decidí hacer un intento por ponerme en pi, ya que sigo en la silla de ruedas. Me tomé fuertemente del barandal y empujé con fuerza. Mis piernas flaquearon pero me sostuvieron. Pronto sentí unos brazos rodeado mi cintura, dándome una cálida sensación de seguridad. El suave aliento de Soul en mi oído me hizo ir a un mundo de ensueño. Aunque pronto sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaban y caí sobre la barandilla. Pero antes de siquiera rozarla ya estaba sujeta por los fuertes brazos de mi arma. En un débil susurro le dije "Gracias por no dejarme caer" y él de la misma forma me contestó "Jamás te dejaré caer, lo eres todo para mí". En ese momento casi se me sale el corazón, nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca, sentía el sabor de su aliento, sus labios casi rozaron los míos…pero no. TENIA que pasar algo que interrumpiese ese momento que tanto esperé por años, ese algo se llama Black Star. Sobran explicaciones, sobran. Lo único que diré es que más le vale cuidarse y dejar de hacerse el asesino ninja.

Sin más me voy a seguir leyendo, ahora tengo un libro llamado "La mujer del pelo rojo" por lo que me dijeron es romántico. Me imagino una historia en la que el hombre queda cautivado por el pelo de la mujer. Amo el romance, es mi género favorito

Maka-chan

PD: Cada día me enamora más su sonrisa de tiburón

_Tan tan taaaan, después de días y noches enteras la afanosa Arya ha salido de las sombras para dar a conocer su último trabajo…_

_Jajaja, perdón por dejarlos tanto tiempo abandonados mis Nekos :3 pero es que, sinceramente, me re olvidé de este fic y el de No Apto para Malpensados esta en la nada por falta de ideas :P SE ACEPTAN IDEAS DE TODOS LOS COLORES Y TAMAÑOS! PROMETO PONER EL NOMBRE DEL DUEÑO DE LA IDEA AL FINAL! Eso si, por Mp -w- jeje _

_Estoy trabajando en un Crossover Pokemon-Soul Eater así que estense esperándolo Nekos :3 muajaja ÒwÓ jejeje_

_Palabra es japonés del dia: _あさごはん _- asagohan - desayuno_


	9. 8 de junio

Viernes 8 de junio

Querido diario:

Hoy empecé a caminar de nuevo, ya desde el miércoles que trato de dar algunos pasos. Ya puedo caminar como siempre, no si una pronunciada cojera y una lentitud tediosa. Siempre Soul se pone a mi lado para evitar que me caiga, es muy lindo. Después de lo que pasó el miércoles no ha mencionado nada del tema, y pensar que si no fuera por Black Star NOS HUBIERAMOS BESADO. Me parece un sueño, o quizás sea solo mi imaginación y yo estoy haciendo toda una historia de algo muy simple. No lo sé, pero me gusta quedarme con la idea de que él si me ama, pero no lo quiere decir.

Basta ya de hablar de sentimientos… Voy a contarte un par de cosas curiosas que descubrí en el Shibusen:

Hay una chica que se llama Tsugumi que es un arma con dos técnicos, Meme y Anya. Es muy parecida a mí hace un tiempo, me agrada mucho. Ella es de la clase NOT no de la clase EAT como Soul y yo. Es una pena, porque si no podríamos pasar más tiempo juntas.

Antes Liz y Patty trabajaban en un café como meseras. No me las imagino con vestidos cortos y atendiendo al público, aunque según Kid no tenían muy buen carácter y casi hicieron que el lugar se quedara sin clientes. Han cambiado mucho desde entonces.

¡Mamá vendrá de visita dentro de una semana! Estoy muy emocionada, por fin podré verla después de tanto tiempo. La extraño mucho, necesito verla y poder darle un abrazo como los que le daba cuando era pequeña.

Maka-chan

PD: Hoy estoy sentimental, más de lo usual

_Tralalala, he aquí la continuación :D Jejeje, para el que no entendió le sugiero que lea Soul Eater NOT, es muy cool w se los recomiendo, aunque no está completo aún u.u Atsushi-sama nos sigue sorprendiendo xD jaja_

_Palabra en japonés del día: _たべもの; のみもの - tabemono, nomimono - comida, bebida


	10. 10 de junio

Domingo 10 de junio

Querido diario:

Hoy llovió toda la tarde y no pudimos salir del departamento. Toda la calle se inundó y no se podía salir ni hasta la esquina. Por ''suerte'' estaban dando un especial de películas de terror por la televisión. Y aunque no me gustan en lo absoluto, algo me dijo que aceptara la invitación de Soul a sentarnos en el sofá y ver la tele juntos. Me senté a su lado y me recosté sobre su hombro. Podía sentir su cálida respiración en mi oído y el palpitar de su corazón tan cerca del mío. La película era horrorosa, trataba sobre un casa embrujada con un fantasma acecino dentro y unos idiotas que entraban a pasar una noche para demostrar su valentía, pero terminaron todos muertos. Para la mitad de la película yo ya estaba rodeada por los brazos de mi arma, echada sobre su pecho. Cuando ocurría algo feo y me escondía en el hueco de su cuello y lanzaba estúpidos sollozos ante los que Soul no hacía más que reír o lanzar frases como ''Vaya, eres una miedosa'' o ''¿Pudiste derrotar a un bruja y le temes a una película de fantasmas?''. Ante cada una de estas exclamaciones despectivas yo lo miraba con enojo, pero mis ojos llorosos le quitaban intensidad a mi mirada, lamentablemente.

Estábamos a punto de empezar una segunda película cuando de pronto me abrazó con fuerza y me dijo al oído ''No tengas miedo, yo estoy a tu lado''. Casi me desmallo. Fue tan especial que él me dijera eso. Hizo que me sintiera tranquila y las siguientes películas ya no me dieron tanto miedo, porque sabía que a mi lado estaba mi Soul. Esa fue mi tarde de domingo.

Maka-chan

PD: Cada vez me convenzo más de que Soul también me ama…espero no equivocarme.

* * *

_Oh dios oh dios oh dios!_

_Qué clase de fic monstruoso he creado? Es demasiado romántico…esa Maka es incurable jajaja_

_Este capítulo va para **Malasletras**, querías mas romance, te lo he traído amiga mía…aunque aun te debo el beso :D No sé si lo pondré, dependerá de lo que pongan en los reviews. Que dicen,¿ hago que se besen esos dos o le rompo el corazón a Makita?_

_Esta en sus manos :D_

_Palabra en japonés del día: _あつい_-atsui - caliente, caluroso_


	11. 11 de junio

Lunes 11 de junio

Querido Diario:

Hoy nos levantamos temprano porque Shinigami-sama nos había mandado a llamar la noche anterior. Hay veces que pienso que ese tipo no tiene relojes en el Death room, sino ¿por qué nos llamaría a las 3.30 de la mañana? En fin, Soul tardó como siempre en despertarse y por poco llegamos tarde.

Shinigami nos dijo que nuestro desempeño había sido excelente en los últimos mese y bla bla bla. Periódicamente, digamos dos veces al año, nos llama a Soul y a mí para felicitarnos por lo bien que trabajamos y todo eso. Ya es casi costumbre y siempre dice las mismas palabras; no sé si lo hace a propósito o es lo único que sabe decir. A decir verdad hay veces que me harta trabajar con él. Es tan infantil y poco serio, me molesta mucho que parezca que nunca se toma nada en serio. Siempre creo que Kid será mejor Shinigami, ahora que se le está pasando la obsesión por la simetría es mucho más fiable que antes.

Aún recuerdo cuando estuve enamorada de Kid. Ahora que lo pienso no creo que haya sido amor como el que siento por Soul pero si fue una especie de enamoramiento. Fue raro.

Maka-chan

PD: Ahora que releo…que suerte que nadie lea mi diario. Sería mi perdición.

* * *

_Hola…*saliendo de una caja de cartón* últimamente estuve muerta, pero solo con este fic con 'Donde?' No estoy tan mal n.n Bueno. Este capítulo es nada más y nada menos que relleno -.- si nekos he caído en lo más bajo TT^TT Pero el capitulo que viene los recompensaré y ya van a ver que sii! Además no es del todo mi culpa! (Creo que sí lo es de hecho -.-U) porque me compré el último libro de Inheritance Cycle y estuve encerada en mi habitación leyendo por tres días… me hizo llorar mucho ese libro TToTT _

_Pero basta de cháchara y mes despido Nekos =w= jaja_

_Palabra en japonés del día:_ けしゴム- _keshigomu - Goma de borrar_


	12. 12 de junio

Martes 12 de junio

Querido diario:

Hoy estaba recostada en el sillón leyendo un libro nuevo llamado ''Como agua para chocolate''. Estaba más o menos por el medio, en una parte bastante picosa en verdad, y Soul se paró justo detrás de mí sin que me diera cuenta. Al parecer leyó página que tenía escrito 'sexo' por todos lados porque de repente me dijo al oído: Eres más pervertida de lo que aparentas, Albarn. Cerré el libro rápido y me volteé para verlo, estaba totalmente sonrojada. Tartamudeé algo en mi defensa pero él me silenció con su dedo y se acercó más y más. Estaba sobre mí y yo cada vez más agitada ¡Imagínate! Fue tan, tan genial. Y cuando estábamos así, tan cerca que sentía su aliento en mis labios, sonó el teléfono… ¡Recontra maldito teléfono endemoniado! Pero claro, el TENIA que contestar, así que se levantó y lo tomó sin despegar los ojos de mí. Habló con frases cortas y me pasó el teléfono distraídamente. Cuando atendí cuál sería mi sorpresa al escuchar la voz de mi mamá del otro lado de la línea. Me dijo que mañana a la tarde estaría llegando a Death City, se adelantó unos días porque el vuelo se había cancelado o no sé qué cosa.

Bueno, regresando a Soul y yo, cuando colgué el teléfono él estaba mirándome. Me miraba intensamente, con lascivia, como si me desvistiera con la mirada; y yo me derretía toda sonrojada ante sus ojos. Estiré mi mano hasta rozar la suya y la retiré un poco indecisa. Lo sé, parecía una de esas cursis historias de manga shojo, pero a mí me gustaba. Seguro que me vi ridícula y tonta, así que me levanté de prisa y me dirigí a mi habitación, pero antes de poder alejarme mucho Soul me tomó de la muñeca y me acercó a él. Me miró con dulzura y me besó suavemente. Luego me soltó, se puso de pie, me tomó por la cintura y se adueño de mi boca por segunda vez. Cuando me quedé sin aire, me desprendí de sus labios y lo miré con todo el amor que tenía. Le dije ''te amo'' y él me dijo ''yo también te amo''. Fue tocar el cielo con las manos. Luego me alzó y me llevó a mi habitación para que me cambiara mientras él se iba a bañar. Ahora mismo él se está bañando y yo aquí escribiendo todo esto. Mejor me cambio y me voy a su habitación, como Soul dijo.

Maka-chan

PD: ¡Quien sabe que pasará ahora!

_*Tos nerviosa* Bueno, antes de que me maten por la demora les digo, ¿Vieron que si les recompensé? Este capítulo es bien genial… Se que a ustedes les gustará, porque a mi me encantó xD Jaja, en fin, el siguiente capitulo está en proceso, asi que no faltará mucho para que lo suba OwO Pero bien, déjenme sus revs si tienen alguna idea, sugerencia, critica o amenaza de muerte :)_

_Los dejo en paz mis Nekos UvU _

_Palabra en japonés del día: _とても-_totemo- muy, mucho _

_(ej:totemo kawaii = muy tierno, totemo daisuki = me gustas mucho)_


	13. 13 de junio

Miércoles 13 de junio

Querido diario:

Hoy fue un día…interesante. Pero voy a comenzar donde había terminado ayer. Me vestí con mi pijama de verano y fui directo a la habitación de Soul. No sé muy bien en qué estaba pensando, la cabeza me daba vueltas y mil y un pensamientos pasaron por mi mente. Cuando el salió del baño solo traía una toalla amarrada a la cintura. Yo estaba tirada en la cama con los nervios a flor de piel. Y bueno, pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Hicimos el amor varias veces en la noche. La primera fue dolorosa pero él siempre me hizo sentir segura y tranquila. Lo disfruté demasiado, me hizo tocar el cielo con las manos una y otra vez. Variábamos las posiciones y los lugares. Personalmente, me gustó estar arriba, pero sabía que a él también le gustaba así que lo dejaba. Fue increíble. Lo más hermoso fue despertarme a la mañana a su lado, sintiendo el olor de su cabello. Pero bueno, el día no fue del todo como lo había esperado. Y es que, como Soul y yo nos dormimos cerca de las 8 de la madrugada, luego de una noche agotadora, nos pasamos la mañana durmiendo y a la tarde llegó mi mamá a casa. En resumen, la puerta estaba abierta y mamá nos vio a Soul y a mí durmiendo juntos, al natural… Pero después de poner el grito en el cielo y correr hacia mi habitación se tranquilizó. Y la tarde siguió con relativa normalidad.

Cambiando de tema, estoy muy feliz de que mi mamá esté aquí. Hacía tanto que no hablábamos. Me trajo muchísimos libros de regalo, algunos realmente viejos. Y a Soul le trajo una melódica, es como un piano de viento. Era un regalo realmente genial y Soul se emocionó como si fuera un niño pequeño; de inmediato se puso a tocarlo con gran habilidad.

Y nada más, cenamos y fuimos a dormir, mi mamá en mi habitación y Soul y yo en la de él.

Maka-chan

PD: Todavía no puedo creer que esté durmiendo con Soul a mi lado

_Lsaksf No pueden decir que tardé demasiado en traerles el nuevo capítulo ;) soy genial (humildad 0 u_uU) Este capítulo me encantó :D Pero no se qué escribir ahora :S ¿Qué quieren que pase? Algo bueno, algo malo, algo diferente, algo mágico, algo trágico…e_e lo que quieran :DD_

_Este capitulo va para mi amada Malasletras. Te quiero demasiado n_n y hace mucho que no te dedicaba nada, y eres la mejor persona que conozco C: y tienes un lugar muy especial en mi corazón UvU_

_Palabra en japonés del día:_ おんたんじょうび_- otanjoubi - cumpleaños _

_(_おんたんじょうび おめでと-_otanjoubi omedeto-feliz cumpleaños__ )_


	14. 14 de junio

_Hola :B_

Jueves 14 de junio

Querido diario:

Desde que mamá llegó ayer mi vida ha ido de mal en peor .Es que cuando mi papá se enteró, porque indefectiblemente mi mamá le contó, hizo una alharaca monumental. Empezó a gritar como marrano en medio del pasillo del Shibusen. Me abrazó diciendo que no podía tener novio, que era una niñita, y que iba a matar a Soul. Cuando se le pasó un poco la histeria conmigo persiguió a Soul hasta no sé donde diciéndole que lo iba a asesinar por atreverse a ''ponerle un dedo encima a su hermosa princesita''. Bochornoso. Al final del día llegó Soul a casa todo sucio y con unos cuantos cortes poco profundos. Fue tan tierno curarlo como si yo fuera una enfermera, y pude notar cómo se sonrojaba cuando pasaba mi mano por su espalda. Cuando a papá se le pase la conmoción voy a matarlo, y a mamá también si sigue diciendo cosas mías a todos.

Hoy, como todos los jueves, fuimos a buscar una buena misión para el fin de semana. Conseguimos una en Myanmar en la que debemos cazar a una bruja en Monywa. Soul ni siquiera sabía que existía ese país, y eso fue gracioso. Creo que si soy una nerd al final.

Maka-chan

PD: Toda la escuela se enteró que Soul y yo tuvimos relaciones, ¡fue tan vergonzoso!

_:D estoy actualizando este fic en tiempo record OwO y todo gracias a Lisue-chan que me dio una idea toda genialosa para este capítulo :3 Por cierto, amé tu imagen de perfil! Oooh Rin *-* jaja. Volviendo al capi, bueno, no hay mucho que decir porque se explica solo, y si es un poco corto pero al fin y al cabo son drabbles UvU jeje y nada mas…Si quieren saber algo de mí, estoy obsesionada con las palabras largas n_n como hipopotomonstrosesquipedalio fobia..Que es el miedo a las palabras largas. Aaaaah, el mundo es tan irónico :) _

_Palabra en japonés del día:_ おんがく- _ongaku- música (personalmente amo esta palabra -w-)_


	15. 15 de junio

Viernes 15 de junio

Querido Diario:

Al parecer no alcanzaba con el bochorno de ayer, así que hoy otra vez tuve que esconderme para que la gente no me viera. Es que, al parecer, Soul no era el único que gustaba de mí, sino que había una pequeña lista de chicos que se sentían atraídos y que, al saberse que Soul y yo andábamos, hicieron un berrinche marca Acme. Algunos solo se sentaron a llorar en algún rincón, pero otros lo enfrentaron a Soul tratando, inútilmente, de recuperarme. El que más me sorprendió fue Kid. Si, así como lo escribo, Death the Kid enamorado de mí.

Me lo encontré en la hora del almuerzo y cuando lo saludé solo me miró con desaprobación. Me pidió que saliéramos un momento al corredor y una vez ahí, me dio un monólogo de que yo era la chica más simétrica del colegio y que Soul era un bruto asimétrico, y que me merecía algo mejor, y que siempre me había amado, y bla, bla, bla. Al final solo le dije que si tanto me amaba, me lo hubiera dicho antes, y que yo lo amaba a Soul así de loco y asimétrico como era.

Fin de la discusión.

El resto del día Soul me llevó a pasear en su motocicleta por Death City. Fue hermoso sentir el viento en la cara y sujetarme de la cintura de él. Ah, no puedo creer que seamos novios. NOVIOS. La dimensión de la palabra se me hace enorme y sin embargo es verdad, es totalmente real.

Ahora en una hora salimos para Myanmar. Debemos estar allí el sábado por la mañana y hay un largo recorrido en avión. Además de todo el papeleo y demás. Que tedio.

Maka-chan

PD: Kid? No, todavía no me lo creo.

_Jelow -w- como andan mis nekos? Yo toda laboriosa trabajando en cuatro fics a la vez. Me supera, ah, me supera U3U Pero bueno. Dos son basados en canciones de Vocaloid, uno es un crossover Se-Inheritance y el último es un AU de los clásicos :3 no sé cuándo llegarán :P pero por ahora voy a seguir con este y veré que hacer con Donde? Que esta total y completamente detenido ._. Porque no me llega la inspiración en absoluto u_u aaaah, que se le va a hacer. _

_Ya saben, sugerencias, críticas, recomendaciones, amenazas y notas de suicidio a los Revs o a los PM n_n_

_Palabra en japonés del día:_ おうかみ_- Ookami - Lobo_


End file.
